Perfect Christmas?
by DreamsofRay
Summary: Xmas special, my better one. Robin and Marian have a row and suddenly there is cheating, rape, high buildings and a broken vase involved, things just get out of hand, will they make up in time for Christmas? M rated to be safe R/M maybe tiniest hint of W/


**I own nothing and all that...**

**Perfect Christmas?**

Robin sighed happily as he walked into his flat and smiled. It had that smell, you know the one, every home has one, it just smelt of... well of home. He pulled off his coat and chucked it on the near by table, wandering into the living room he smiled down at his girlfriend, shoving the last of a few dubious looking plastic bags behind the sofa.

"Hey babe," he smiled wearily and kissed her softly.

"Heya, hard day?" She sympathised.

"Very, I need a strong drink, and some TLC." He slumped down on the sofa and patting the seat next to him.

Marian smiled fondly at him and sat down next to him, snuggling into his shoulder, as he sighed, contentedly.

Xxx

"No, I swear, she's the one for me!" Alan insisted, looking aghast as the group burst into laughter.

"You've had so many 'ones' Alan, that I've lost count!" Much smiled.

Alan scowled. "Well, at least I've had a try at finding the 'one'!"

It was Much's turn to scowl. "Humph, just because I don't have sex with everything that moves!"

"Do we really want to know what you're talking about?" Marian raised an eyebrow as she and Robin approached the gang's usual table in 'The Trip'.

"We're talking about Alan finding another 'one' and having sex with anything that moves." Much said.

"And that Much is socially inadequate to do so." Alan added, smirking.

"Okay, let's cut it out here!" Djaq stepped in. "So, Alan, who is she? What's her name? When can we meet her?"

"She's called Mira, and she might come down here tomorrow." Alan replied, smugly.

"Well I think it's great that Alan has someone for Christmas." Marian smiled, perching on Robin's knee.

"If he can make her last that long!" Will muttered, darkly.

He ducked to avoid Marian, Djaq and Alan.

"I agree." Djaq said, giving Will a glare.

"Well, we look forward to meeting her Alan." Marian smiled.

"I like you two!" Alan declared. "It's nice to know who your real friends are!"

Marian nudged Robin.

He gave a yelp, she had sharp elbows. Marian looked at him pointedly.

"It'll be nice to meet her Alan." Robin sighed, as Marian nodded, satisfied.

"Time for another round of drinks me thinks!" Alan smiled happily at the prospect.

"When do you get off work?" Marian asked Robin.

"19th December, this Friday." Robin sighed.

"Oh come on it's only two days more then." Marian smiled.

"Two days too long!" Robin groaned as Marian chuckled.

Xxx

Robin groaned as he heard the alarm go off, moaning again he pushed it down to switch it off and clambered out of bed. Marian moaned slightly and pulled open her eyes. Seeing it was just Robin getting up she smiled.

"You're off now then?" She asked.

"Yeah," he sighed in annoyance, he didn't like this job, but it was the rung on the ladder, so he put up with it. "Are you going to work?" He asked.

"No, I finished yesterday." Marian rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Humph, lucky you." The contempt slipped into his voice and Marian rolled back again frowning.

"I know you don't like the long hour's babe, but you'll be fine soon, they'll recognise your talent and you'll be boss before you know it!" She tried to smile, encouragingly.

But Robin just turned away and pulled on his tie, walking downstairs without a word.

Frowning in confusion, Marian followed him downstairs.

"Robin?" She asked, hurrying into the kitchen after him.

"What?" He snapped, pushing down the toaster with unnatural force.

Marian hesitated; she had never seen him like this before. "Are you okay?" She asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He pulled away from her gentle touch.

"Look, you don't need to get so mad at me!" Marian snapped back, breaking.

"No, of course I don't, I never do!" He fumed. "You've got the perfect life, reasonable hours, a nice job, a boyfriend who can pay for your every whim! Why should I have to pay for everything for you! You're just a spoilt little bitch!" Robin stormed out of the house, leaving Marian stood staring, unshed tears in her eyes.

Xxx

Robin stood at the station, waiting for his train, he wasn't quite so angry now, in fact, he was really regretting what he had said to Marian. It wasn't her fault that he had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

He considered going back and apologising, but he couldn't, he was too proud and anyway, his train was here. He would make it up to her later, he decided.

Xxx

Robin glanced around him, he really didn't want to be caught doing this.

There was no one about, quickly he dialled a number in his office phone.

"Hello, you have reached the personal residence of Robin and Marian, please leave your name and number after the beep, thanks." Marian's sweet voice practically smiled at him over the phone.

He sighed, she wasn't in. Mist likely throwing away hid Christmas present.

Beep.

"Hi Marian, it's me, I'm really sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to be like that, maybe I could take you out later, to make up for it? Please call me." Robin sighed, something he was getting really annoyed at doing, and placed the phone back.

He'd done all he could.

Xxx

Marian stirred her coffee listlessly, it was so unlike...

She pushed Robin out of her mind and concentrated on her Christmas shopping.

A vibrator for Alan,

A new pair of earrings for Djaq,

An apron for Much,

A new tool kit for Will,

A belt for John,

And a small charm for Robin of a quiver pulling back an arrow that was frosted with diamonds.

She sighed, thank goodness she had it all done, it left her free to do whatever she wanted until she had to go back to work.

"Marian!" She was pulled out of her day dream by a familiar voice.

She looked up and smiled at her co-boss, Guy Gisbourne.

"Oh, hey Mr Gisbourne." She smiled up at him, he had always been nice, if a little clingy.

"Guy, please, call me Guy." He looked down at her, "is this seat taken?"

"No," She shook her head hastily. "Please sit down."

He smiled and sat down next to her.

He was her sort of boss, he was below the boss, like a deputy head at school.

"Is your boyfriend not with you?" the coldness in his voice was obvious. Robin and Guy had met, once, never again.

"No." Her tone offered no explanation.

"Well, maybe we could talk, how are you?" His voice held real concern, so different from Robin's contempt earlier. She relaxed...

Xxx

Marian walked with Guy through the darkness, stopping, she gesture through the darkness and into the street.

"This is me, see you around Guy, have a good Christmas." She smiled and was about to turn and go down the street when Guy bent down and kissed her forcefully on the lips, pushing her back against a wall.

Marian struggled slightly and tried to pull away against his weight. Finally she managed to pull her lips off his and screamed.

"Guy! Get off me!"

He pulled away the second he felt her lips leave his, he looked flustered and self-conscious.

"I'm very sorry," he mumbled. "I don't know hat came over me!"

She shook her head and ran all the way home.

Xxx

"Marian!" Robin stood in the hall with a face like thunder.

She ignored him and pushed past, but he caught her wrist and pulled her around to face him.

"I'm really sorry," he pleaded with her.

"Why would you even talk to a spoilt bitch like me?" Marian spat and stormed to their room. When Robin caught up with her, she was pushing some things into a bag.

"What are you doing?" He was bewildered.

"Going to Djaq's for the night." Marian snapped, zipping up her bag and pushing past him.

"What? It was just a row!"Robin scowled; she was going over the top.

When she turned he was surprised to find tears in her eyes, before she blinked them away angrily.

"Oh, of course, 'just a row' that's what you think! Men!" Venom was laced in her words.

Then she left and Robin stared after her, partially in distress and partially in anger.

Well, he thought, if that's how she wants to play it, I'll join the game.

Xxx

Marian groaned as the light pierced her eyes and forced them open. Djaq was gone, obviously at work. She was glad that she had stayed at hers, she had a chance to think, she would go home, be nice to Robin, he should be at work now, so she would go and make dinner, that would cheer him up.

She pulled herself out of bed and sighed. She would cheer him up for Christmas, no matter what...

Xxx

Robin was felt free, he had phoned work and told them that he wouldn't be coming in, he was 'ill'. Instead he was on the south side of Nottingham, looking for someone.

As he walked through the rows of rundown shops he caught sight of a bar, an old favourite. He scanned the road and hurried over. The Red Lion, typical.

As he went in the smell of cigarettes reached him, the smoking ban obviously didn't reach this far into Nottingham.

He sat on a bar stool covered in cracked leather.

"What'll it be?" the man on the other side asked, roughly.

"Beer," Robin replied bluntly, scanning the bar.

Then he caught sight of her.

Smiling, he brushed a hand through his hair and sauntered over.

"Meghan?" He asked a small, tarted up, mousy brown haired woman.

"Who wants to know?" Meghan asked, turning around. "Robbie! You came back!" She leapt on him, kissing him fiercely. To his surprise Robin didn't fight her off.

He smiled down at her. "Well, long time no see."

Xxx

Marian looked up as the front door banged and walked forward from the kitchen to greet him. She stopped; there was a girl with him. His arm was draped around her waist and hers on his.

"Erm, hi Robin." She gave him a small smile.

"Hey, this is Meghan, a... old friend. Meghan, this is Marian." She noticed that he didn't call her his girlfriend, and wondered if she'd been secretly dumped.

"Oh, hey, are you staying for dinner?" Marian asked.

"No, we're gonna go out, and probably wont be back tonight, what with the drink." He avoided her eyes.

"Oh, yeah sure, don't let me stop you." She nodded and went back to the kitchen, hearing nothing but the door slam as they left.

She looked over at the curry and sighed, she didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

Xxx

The next morning, Robin wasn't there as he had predicted. She moped about the flat for a while, but then pulled herself together and went out.

She decided to go to the Hotel Sherwood; Robin had wanted to go there for ages. She would make a reservation; just as she left the house she noticed something. Robin had left his brief case. She picked it up and decided to call him after making the reservation and ask him where he was so that she could drop it off. Doubts flooded her mind, but she pushed them away.

Xxx

The foyer of the Hotel was empty for anyone but a bored woman filing her nails at the reception desk.

Marian made her way over and leaned against the desk waiting for the woman to notice her, sfter a few second s she did.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She said, in a voice that sounded as bored as she looked.

"I would like to make a reservation for new years eve, for a Miss. Fitzwalter and a Mr. Locksley."

"Mr. Locksley?" The woman looked up and frowned.

"Yes, Mr. Locksley, why?"

"It's just, Mr. Locksley is here already," the woman frowned in confusion as Marian's face brightened.

"That's perfect! I need to give him this!" She held up the brief case.

The woman, completely unawares nodded. "Okay, you can go up, he's in room 192."

"Thank you." Marian smiled and started for the stairs.

Xxx

When she got to the room Marian stopped, that was strange, there were noises.

She pushed the door open silently and froze. Robin was lying on the bed being straddled by the woman from last night, Meghan.

She was almost sick as she heard Meghan ask.

"What about that other woman, Miriam?"

"She doesn't matter; she's just a spoilt little slag. I love you Meghan." Robin replied.

Marian felt the floor give way beneath her, she was about to collapse. She felt like she was about to die, but she couldn't, not here.

Silently she walked back downstairs, past the woman at the desk and out into the street, silently she made her way home.

It seemed to take her forever to get open the door. Once in, she shut the door and walked in a dignified fashion to their room, there, only there, she allowed herself to let the tears of anguish and pain come.

Xxx

Three hours later

Marian was arisen from her slumber by a ring on the doorbell, startled she jumped off the bed and sorted herself out.

Opening the door she sighed as she saw Guy, holding a large bunch of roses and looking apologetic.

"Hi Guy." She smiled and saw a look of relief pass over his face.

"Hi," He looked awkward.

"Robin's not here."

He smiled and relaxed. "I wanted to give you these, to say sorry for last night, or is this a bad time?" He was unusually sensitive as he saw through her ruse of make up.

"No! Everything's fine, please, come in." She stepped back for him to enter and took the flowers from him and sniffed them appreciatively. "These are beautiful Guy! You didn't need to go to so much trouble!" She gazed down at the white roses, tinged with a red centre.

"It's fine, such to make sure that we were still friends." Guy smiled in a way that was obviously supposed to be charming, but didn't quite pull it off.

Marian tried to remember when she had quite agreed to be this mans friend, but nodded anyway.

"Do you want to sit down?" She gestured to the sofa.

Guy nodded and collapsed into the sofa, as Marian filled up a vase with water and felt his eyes boring into her back.

Setting down the flowers on the windowsill Marian sat next to him and engaged in conversation.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Marian asked.

Guy shrugged. "Not much really."

"No family?"

"Not that I want to see." Guy scowled darkly.

"Oh," Marian was a little taken aback. "O... okay then."

"Sorry," he looked at her apologetically. "Bad subject."

Marian nodded in understanding.

"So what are you doing this Christmas?"

"Just staying at home, probably meet up with some friends for a drink too."

"Sounds nice," he didn't sound sincere.

Marian turned and frowned at him, but was distracted by the next question.

"So, where's your boyfriend?"

Marian stiffened. "Erm, he's at a conference or something," she decided to ask the innocent woman. "I never do understand that sort of thing."

Guy nodded, accepting. Subtly he stretched and laid his arm over her shoulders. Marian ignored it.

"How's work for you?"

"Oh, you know, as good as could be expected."

Marian nodded sympathetically.

His hand reached down and was about to squeeze her shoulder, when the phone rang.

Marian took the opportunity and got up to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Marian!"

"Oh, hey Alan."

"Where were you?" his tone was accusing.

"Huh?" Marian frowned.

"Last night, you weren't there!"

"Last night?" Marian was confused now.

"Mira!"

"Oh!" Marian grimaced in frustration.

"Well?"

"I'm really sorry Alan; things are getting a little haywire around here." That was putting it lightly.

"Oh, right, okay then, I _suppose_ I can forgive you."

"Anyway, why have you only called now?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you call earlier?"

Silence.

"Alan?"

"Hold on, I'm trying to find the right way of putting it."

Marian chuckled.

"How about, I was working really hard? Would you buy that?"

"No. Alan, you could just say, I was having hot sex with my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Oh, _well, _you can put it like _that_!"

"Sorry again Alan."

"Its okay, is Robin there?"

Marian's voice became toneless. "No, sorry."

"Oh, okay."

"I got to go Alan, say hi to Mira for me, thanks, bye."

Marian hung up. She was about to sit back down again when the phone rang again.

She looked over at Guy and rolled her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Marian Fitzwalter?"

"Speaking."

"I'm afraid we have some bad news. Your father died last night, from a stroke. He died in his sleep, it was painless."

Marian stared down at the phone.

"What time?" She managed to splutter.

"Around five-o-clock this morning."

"And I'm only told now!"

"We weren't sure, Miss Fitzwalter."

"No, of course."

"You are not needed to come down to the hospital. We can sort everything, come down when you're ready."

"Ye...yes, thank... thank you."

"I'm very sorry."

Then the phone went dead. She pulled it away from her ear and stared down at it in shock, unable to register the news.

She sat down and all she could feel was numbness.

"Do you want a drink?" Asked a voice.

She looked up at Guy; she had forgotten he was there. Nodding mutely, she pointed to the cupboard.

Xxx

"How come he's-" hic "-never here." Hic. Marian slurred her way threw the sentence, leaning on Guys shoulder.

"I don't know." Guy murmured.

"I mean, I never really go out." She slurred again.

"Mmm," Guy nodded and bent down, kissing her hard on the lips, to his surprise, she didn't react.

Marian was shocked at first, then leaned into the kiss and started to undo his shirt buttons as he slid a hand under her top.

She can't resist me! Guy thought, smugly and then focussed his attention back on his very own Aphrodite.

Xxx

Marian woke up on her sofa, with a stinking headache. She rolled over and tried to remember last night. She had woken up, gone down to the hotel, made a booking, gone up to see Robin and...

She felt like a hole had been blown in her chest, a whacking great hole. It seemed to cover her torso, but she felt nothing, only numbness.

Then, she forced herself to continue, Guy had come around, with the lovely flowers, she had talked to Alan and... and then... then her father...

BAM!

Another hole in her heart, and still numbness.

Then she had gotten drunk and...

Her expression turned to one of horror when she realised what had happened last night. She stared around feverishly, wondering if he was still there. But the only thing she found was a scrap of paper saying:

_Loved it last night Babe._

_Maybe we could do it again some time._

Marian screamed in anger and frustration and crumpled up the paper in a small ball, throwing in to the other side of the room.

She sighed deeply as:

BAM!

Another hole, there wouldn't be much more of her chest left soon.

She sighed and forced her stiff body to cooperate as she heaved it off the sofa.

Xxx

As Marian went about her daily routine, she could feel, with every breath, with every step, with every heart beat, an ache around those wounds.

She soon learnt her lesson, she had been thinking about everything, Robin with a mistress, her father, dead. Guy... well Guy generally.

Suddenly it was hard to breathe, no, she couldn't breathe, it was far too hard. Gasping she bent down, wrapping her arms around her torso and trying to hold together, what was left of her life.

Xxx

Marian heart skipped a beat and then started beating double time, causing her wounds to throb even more, when there was a knock on the door.

She walked slowly, cautiously towards it and opened it, just enough so that she could see who was outside. Guy's disgusting leer met her and she shivered.

"Guy." She stepped back, unable to do anything else as he was already half way in.

"Marian, I thought we could have some more fun." Guy smiled and Marian shivered.

"No." She said firmly. "Last night was a mistake, a stupid, drunken mistake."

"But you enjoyed it." His eyes narrowed.

"No Guy, I will not sleep with you!"

"Oh well then Marian, you don't really have a choice there."

She stared at him. No way.

"Oh yes." Guy smiled slightly, almost reading her thoughts.

"No Guy." She tried to be as firm as possible as he pushed her against the wall.

He didn't reply and pushed his lips down roughly on hers.

She stared at him in horror and pushed him off her.

"Oh no Marian, bad idea."

Xxx

Robin smiled as he walked out of the lift and up to his door.

He stopped then, and frowned, what could he here? Shouting.

It was Marian.

"I swear if you don't get off me I'll-" She was cut off by something, perhaps a slap.

"No! Stop! No, please stop, I'll do anything, anything you want!" He scowled, what was going on?

There was a large crash and he put his foot down, walking into the flat.

As he came in he was certain he heard a bang of a window. But he was preoccupied. Marian sat on the floor of the living room, silent sobs consuming her body. There were shards of pottery around her and she was wet, like water had been poured onto her. There was also a pool of something brown spreading on the carpet and it took Robin a minute to register that it was blood, flowing from a cut on her arm.

"Marian," he breathed and tried to embrace her, but she pulled away and staggered to her feet, walking unsteadily to their shared room.

"Marian!" He called, hurrying after her to find her shoving her belongings into a bag.

"What are you doing now?" Desperation bordered on his tone.

"I'm going out."

"Where?"

"What are you? You're not a parent!"

"Well maybe a should act like your father sometimes!"

Robin was shocked to see the absolutely broken look on her face, tears welling from her eyes. Angrily she slammed the bag back on the bed and stared at him.

"Well done Robin, you just rip out my heart and trample it into the mud why don't you!"

Then she was out of the door before he could stop her.

Xxx

Robin rapped sharply on Djaq's door.

"Hold on!" He heard, as she made her way to the door. Then it swung open and Djaq smiled slightly at him, and stepped back.

"Come in Robin." Behind her calm, even voice there was a hidden something, disdain perhaps.

"Hey Djaq." As he walked in he was struck with the warmth of the place and the fruity smell.

"Christmas cake?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded sheepishly, "a little late I know."

"Nah, you're fine." Robin smiled. "Erm anyway, I was just wondering, have you seen Marian?"

Djaq looked uncomfortable again.

"Well... erm... you see..." She stuttered.

"Come on Djaq, I really need to know where she has gone, I need to know what's wrong."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips stiffened into a small tight line.

"Djaq, _please_!" Robin begged.

Djaq sighed. "I give up on you both!" She cried and started to walk back to her kitchen and cake, muttering incoherent things.

"Djaq!" Robin hurried after her and gazed at her beseechingly.

"Fine! She came hear last night, she was muttering things, more like rambling really, but they wee confused things. I caught things like 'I can't believe it' and 'he's gone', I made her sleep for a while then she told me everything, she saw you with Meghan-"

Robin groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Then she came home," Djaq continued, ignoring him. "Things happened then, things she should tell you herself."

"Okay." Robin nodded. "Where is she?"

"I don't know-" She was cut off by thing jingling of her mobile.

"Hello?... what!... Where are you?... Now!... Okay... we'll be there... bye." Djaq looked up, her dark face ashen.

"What is it?!" He demanded.

"That was Will and Alan, they're Christmas shopping, they saw Marian on the highway bridge," She hesitated. "She was going to jump." Djaq's voice broke and tears welled in her eyes.

Robin was already up and sprinting out the door and to the car, jumping in and reving the engine, speeding off at a speed that was hardly legal.

Xxx

Marian was going to miss the gang; she knew that much as the wind raced against her, blowing her hair and making her shiver, despite herself.

She would even miss Robin, now that was saying something. But she would, she loved him, no matter what, but he didn't want her, she meant nothing to him.

She wasn't sure if it would be hard, but as she looked down at the rushing river below she hoped it would be easy.

Standing she moved to the edge of the tower and stared down again at the dark waters, suddenly she felt at ease, the butterflies in her stomach ceased and she didn't feel the need to be scared at all, she would see her father again, if there was a heaven, and if there wasn't, wouldn't it just be like a big sleep, really, she thought, death sounded rather peaceful.

"Marian!" Great, now she was hearing his voice, he couldn't give her a moments peace, not even at deaths door. She chuckled at the thought and smiled at the sound of his voice again, faint, but there. "Marian!" The velvety texture of his voice was beautiful, if a voice could be described as beautiful.

_Yes?_ She didn't speak aloud, not wanting to break the spell.

"Stop Marian, stop!"

_Why should I?_

"Marian please,"

Marian frowned, his voice sounded so real, was he really here?

"Marian, I love you!"

No, he wasn't she thought to herself bitterly. That sort of thing was only something from her wildest dreams. She didn't want wild now, she wanted peaceful, and there was only one way to get that. She looked back down at the water and smiled. Then, silently, she stepped off the side.

"NOOOOOOO!" She heard the gasp of horror, in his silky voice, much louder now.

Wow, maybe this whole exhilaration thing made his voice come to her?

Then the water was around her, so quickly she couldn't catch a breath. It was blotting out the noises and sounds, so she didn't hear, so much as feel the water splash as something fell in after her.

Her vision was becoming blotchy and strange as she felt two strong arms encircle her and pull her sharply up.

She gasped in air as her head surfaced and groaned inwardly as she and her saviour were flung against a rock. Then it all went black...

Xxx

Robin stared down at her as she lay on their sofa, she was still unconscious, but it looked so much worse as she lay there, deathly pale and still.

"She'll be okay," Djaq assured him again, the rest of the gang were here, and Alan's famous Mira.

"All this on Christmas Eve too, fate is against us." Much fretted.

"Christmas Eve?" Robin looked up and frowned.

"Yeah, Christmas Eve."

"Robin?" Asked a faint voice.

Everyone span around to face the sofa and found Marian's eys open and her looking around in shock.

"Marian!" Robin breathed, and knelt down next to her.

Djaq burst into tears and Marian glanced over in concern.

"Come on," Will started to steer her gently to the door and Mira pushed Alan there too, looking pointedly at Much. Sighing he followed them.

"I'm asleep aren't I?" Marian groaned. "You're not really here, you're with Meghan on some exotic island."

Robin chuckled. "No, you're not asleep."

"I'm dead?!" Marian demanded. "Oh crap, holy crap, what have I done, this is gonna kill Djaq!"

"No, you're not dead, even if you were, you haven't done anything that I know of to go to hell, hmm, have you?"

"Well I'm obviously not in hell, because you're here with me!" Then Marian realised, she wasn't dead, or asleep, she was just making an idiot of herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again.

"It seems you were right," she sighed.

He chuckled. "Of course I was my love."

Marian snorted now. "My love, is it? I thought that I was a spoilt little slag." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I was drunk and tired and fed up, and I know that that is no excuse, but I am _so_ sorry!"

Marian looked at him for a second and then started sobbing.

"Marian?" Robin looked horror-struck at her reaction.

"It's just, I want to be mad at you, I _should _be mad at you, by all rights." Robin nodded in agreement.

"But I'm just as bad!" Robin was surprised now.

"Djaq told me something happened, something you would want to tell me yourself?"

"Yes," She took a deep breath. "The other day, I went out with Guy, just for a coffee, and on the way back, he kissed me." She continued as Robin clenched his fists. "Then, after I saw you and Meghan, you know. Well I came home and he brought roses to say sorry. But then I got the call. My... my father's... dead." She broke off the stifle a sob here and Robin climbed onto the sofa with her, wrapping his arms around her. "Well, I got drunk and then, well, we had sex. You know when I woke up the next morning I couldn't remember a thing, but he left a note, saying that he would come back for more." Robin stiffened. "I was scared, but I was angry too, so angry. Then, when he came in yesterday, he, he tried to, you know. Then we got into a bit of a fight and the roses were knocked down. Then he heard you, I don't know how, and he let me go and climbed out of the window."

"Then you tried to kill yourself." Robin stated bluntly and then regretted it as Marian stiffened.

"Well, I didn't think there was much more to live for, it was sort of an impulse decision." Marian looked up in surprise to see Robin's face was one of absolute pain.

"Robin?"

"I... I just can't believe that I caused that...that pain... that disbelieve... that suffering. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you, but to think that you were hurt _because _of me, I would probably do what you did." Robin stroked her cheek tenderly. "You are my sun and my stars, you are my moon and my earth, you are the centre of my universe and I couldn't, can't, live without you, my darling."

Marian felt tears welling in her eyes. "And you are my one, my only love. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Robin chuckled slightly and bent down to softly kiss her.

"That's it." She moaned. "I am dreaming."

Robin chuckled again. "I love you, Marian Fitzwalter."

Marian smiled. "I love you, Robin Locksley, the centre of my world."

And the pair fell asleep in each others arms...

Xxx

**Well, that's it, that is my Christmas story, I'll admit I didn't like some bits, but I was pretty pleased with it. Please make my Christmas and review. **

**Just press that little green button, go on, press it, dare ya...**

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all... whatever it is!**

**Happy Christmas.**

**Rache**

**=D**


End file.
